Twisted Tempo 145WD
Twisted Tempo 145WD (known in Japan as Basalt Horogium 145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released on February 19, 2011 in Japan and the Summer of 2011 worldwide. Its owner is Faust. Twisted Tempo is the last addition to the Maximum Series and the Metal Masters toy line. Its gimmick being "Maximum Weight" for it's Fusion Wheel, Twisted. At a total of 50 grams, Twisted is the second heaviest Fusion Wheel ever made first non 4D wheel. It has become the best Wheel for Defense due to its weight and its excellent performance. Thanks to Tempo's WD preformance tip, and great balance and defense, Twisted Tempo also has great stamina. It was also known as the Beyblade of the main antagonist of Metal Masters, Faust, and is essentially a Forbidden Beyblade. Fusion Wheel: Twisted/Basalt *'Weight': 47.87 grams Twisted is a thick, completely circular Wheel with six sections around it; each section containing six straight ridges. Twisted also features many small spiked ridges lining around the Wheel at an edge at it's top. Inside Twisted, reveals to show a layer of even more ridges going in a circular motion. However, one noticeable thing about Twisted, is that it's inner layer of ridges, are not complete; it collapses to the bottom of Twisted to lose a chunk of metal. This is referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death". It is called this due to the ridges' resemblance to staircases, as well as how the gap causes Twisted to become imbalanced. This was intentional so that Twisted would not be unbeatable and invincible. As in performance, Twisted has been called "the King of Defense". Due to it's very heavy weight; which has made it the heaviest Wheel so far in the metagame. Also because of it's ridges, which are designed to deplete the opposing Bey's spin completely. It also uses the opposing Beyblade's recoil against it, scoring KO's and grinding out opponents. Twisted's only downside, is it's imbalance created by the Spiral Staircase of Death. This causes Twisted to rock back and forth, somewhat like that of a pendulum. This does not hinder it to a great extent though but it does cause recoil too. Other than this, Twisted is a great Fusion Wheel for Defense especially when used with a Metal Face Bolt. Twisted has been to known to have great use for Stamina too. Although Twisted has a terrible Solo-Spin time, it makes up for it due to it's round shape which absorbs impact and creates excellent Defense from attackers. Overall, Twisted is one of the most powerful Fusion Wheels to date. Although it's imbalance is a problem, it still ranks amongst the best Defense-Type Wheels such as Libra, Death and Duo and is the heaviest Fusion Wheel to date. Attack: 0 - Defense: 7 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 145 *Weight: 1.5 grams 145 is outclassed in every subject is a medeocre track. Is used in some Stamina (as well as most Defense) customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity especially when used with WD/EWD the tip on tempo is clear. However, it is vulnerable to low attacking attack types. It is good for a wide range of Attack, Defense, Stamina and Balance Combos the tempo 145 track is clear. A soli d Defense combo can be made with this track, such as Earth/Basalt/Rock/Counter/Leone/Capricorn/Aries/Libra 145WD/PD/EWD/RS/RSF/MB/RB and a MF-H. It is outclassed by the following: UW145/BD145 (only for Hell/Hades users)/R145/AD145/GB145/DF145/CH120/TH170/230/ED145/TR145/WD145/SW145/C145. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 Peformance Tip: Wide Defense Special Moves *Spiral Death Timewall *Spiral Dimension *Pendulum Drive Reception Twisted Tempo has received very positive reviews. Mainly for it's Fusion Wheel, Twisted, which has been dubbed as "the best Wheel for Defense". Due to Twisted's heavy weight combined with it's ridges to deplete the enemy's spin, this makes Twisted the ultimate Defense-Type Wheel. Although Tempo is only adequate, 145 is outclassed, as well as Twisted having an imbalance are cons, they are only minor when compared to Twisted's impressive performance. WD still contains uses as well, despite new Tips such as CS, RS, and EWD. Overall, Twisted Tempo 145WD is a great Beyblade for Defense, primarily for Twisted. Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_141305638.jpg|Hasbro packaging dragonballzcentral_2173_2347814099.jpg|Ricpord Launcher and Assembly Tool TwsitedTempoBox.jpg|Takara Tomy Front packaging. TwistedTempoBox.jpg|Takara Tomy Back packaging. TwistedTempo.jpg|Top TwistedTempo2.jpg|Twisted Tempo with Light Launcher V2. TwistedTempo3.jpg DSC_0042.JPG|Top View. DSC_0043.JPG|Side View. DSC_0044.JPG|Bottom View. basaltclockium.jpg|Twisted Tempo 145WD Parts (from SonoKong set). bb104.jpg|Twisted Tempo 145WD. 5-02.JPG|Twisted. 5-03.JPG|Twisted compared to Libra and Hades. 5-10.JPG|Tempo. 5-11.JPG|145 and WD. 5-13.JPG|Twisted Tempo with a MF2-Heavy. HPIM1771.JPG HPIM1814.JPG Striker, Byxis and Tempo.png Twisted.jpg twisted00.jpg bb104 (1).jpg Basalt Horogium.png|Basalt Horogium/Twisted Tempo. basalt.jpg|Part. Horoguim Tempo.png Tempo Horoguim.png Trivia *Twisted is one of the two Fusion Wheels with a irregular gap inside. The second is Duo's Core. *Twisted Tempo is the second heaviest Beyblade. The heaviest being Diablo Nemesis. *Twisted Tempo is the only Beyblade without stickers. Even it's Hasbro ripcord Launcher is printed on. *This is the second time 145 and WD have been sold together. The first time was with Earth Eagle/Aquila 145WD, the third is with Dark Poseidon 145WD, and the fouth is with Kreis Cygnus 145WD. *SonoKong's Tempo Face Bolt appears darker than Hasbro's. *The "Twisted" in Twisted Tempo may be a reference to the Spiral Staircase of Death in the Twisted Fusion Wheel. *Tempo is Italian and Portuguese for the word "time". *Twisted Tempo is the only Hasbro Beyblade that comes with a tattooed ripcord Launcher. *Twisted is one of the few wheels with gaps and grooves. *Twisted Tempo's WD Performance Tip is more ball-shaped at the tip than other WD tips. *Twisted Tempo is in the Maximum Series due to it's unique Fusion Wheel. * Twisted along side the Spiral Stair Case has a slight abnormal bump along one one side of Twisted. * The Bump and the Stair Case make Tiwisted become very unstable. *Twisted Metal Wheel has a few Variations and molds each have different weights. *Hasbro's Twisted Tempo is heaver then Sonokong's and Takara Tomy's Twisted Tempo. : Hasbro Basalt - 48.02 grams Sonokong Basalt - 47,44 grams Takara Basalt - 47,48 grams Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Big Bang Bladers